My Genius, My Love
by SilverOcean01
Summary: Sherlock and Ariel's first time together. Alone. In bed. Elementary, My Love universe. Contains some swearing and sexual content. Please don't read if you are under 16. Also, do not read if your name starts with "L" and ends with "ana" as you will never forgive me. (This is so bad. I regret this so much. Please don't kill me.)


**Hi Guys! So a few things.**

**1. Sorry for not posting more frequently.**

**2. I'm sorry this exists and if you value your opinion of me, _don't read this_.**

**3. This is the one and only time I will ever attempt anything like this, because this is embarrassing.**

**4. If you are under 16, turn around now. This isn't for you.**

**5. I'm just sorry.**

**Ok, that out of the way, another note. This takes place two thirds of the way through chapter 76 of Elementary, My Love, as some of my loyal readers will note, it starts off where that left off. **

**Yeah, I'm not sure why I wrote this 6,000 smutty piece but...**

**Enjoy!**

**_WARNING: CONTAINS COURSE LANGUAGE AND NOT VERY GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. You have been warned._**

"You are the most romantic man I've ever known. But that's not what matters. What matters is that you're mine." Ariel looked up at Sherlock through her lashes, hoping he understood what she meant. He grinned down at her.

"I am as much yours as you are mine." He said plainly, though Ariel could see his eyes sparkling at the thrill of that thought. She nodded, smiling again.

"That is... Oddly reassuring." Sherlock said after a moment of silence, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion. The girl in his arms giggled.

"It is always reassuring to know that the one you love cares just as deeply for you." She softly said as she stood up a bit straighter to press a kiss to his high, sharp cheekbone.

Sherlock held her tightly, not wanting this moment to end. He gently placed his lips on hers, and it was only mere seconds before Ariel allowed him to deepen it. He explored her mouth, this being the first time he was ever really allowed such detailed inspection. Ariel stood, holding him tightly as she let him kiss her. Sherlock's kiss was tender and soft, his lips plush and gentle as he moved them slowly against hers.

Ariel didn't want this to ever end. In fact, she couldn't believe she had survived this long without it. They parted a few moments later, Sherlock resting his forehead on hers, eyes locked onto each other as they shared breath. Ariel's eyes drifted shut, her lips grazing Sherlock's as she whispered, "I love you."

She felt her detective freeze under her for a split second before he relaxed and whispered, "And I love you." Ariel didn't hesitate to kiss him, her soft lips meeting his with sparkling passion. It was her turn to pillage his mouth, tongue darting out to tease his lips and explore the soft, wet cavern. It wasn't long before Sherlock responded and their tongues danced the elegant dance of lovers, passionate and caring.

Hands wandered and explored, learning the others body with closed eyes and open hearts. Heads shifted, giving the other better access, bodies pressed close together. An eternity of minutes ticked by before they had to come up for air, breathing deeply the sweet taste of oxygen as they stared lustfully into each others eyes. Sherlock's hand came to rest at the base of her neck as they panted.

There was something strange about the room. It seemed unbearably warm. Sherlock did a quick internal analysis - Heartbeat, elevated. Breathing, quickened. Sensitivity to touch, heightened. Rude mental images of Ariel and himself, present. A glance at the living room mirror told him his pupils were dilated, and he needn't look down to know how tight his trousers had become. He stared, wide eyed at Ariel, who merely smiled reassuringly.

"I know this isn't your area, but might I suggest an activity in which we can both engage in and find mutual benefits?" She asked. "Of course, I could always go away until you have... calmed down a bit, if you'd prefer." She added tactfully, though her lust laden voice betrayed her desires. Sherlock's eyes turned back to hers with a fiery passion, his fierce, nearly feral, gaze making Ariel's knees wobble. She let out a little gasp as Sherlock buried his face in the crook of her neck and practically purred.

"No, I want this. That is, if it is what you want." He mumbled against her heated skin. Ariel's hands were buried in his curls and she gently coaxed him to look at her.

"Of course I want to. But I need to know how far you want to go, and that you really want this, because I am not willing to risk what we have." She replied gently. Sherlock seemed to mule it over, his eyes glazing partially as he examined all his options.

When he finally answered her, Ariel nearly fainted. First, he dragged one of her hands down his face, and then, keeping eye contact, kissed it before answering.

"I have told you before that I am not good with emotions, but if my physical reactions are any indication, I believe it is all but necessary to consummate our relationship. My love." Ariel shivered, arousal flaring through her.

"Sherlock," she whispered, "tell me you want this. Tell me you aren't just winding me up. Tell me this is something you couldn't bear to live without, that this isn't some bloody joke or insane experiment." Sherlock's lips had been gently kissing her hand, her fingers, her wrist while he listened to her plea. Now however, they drew away to answer.

"Ariel, I want this. I need this. You are the only person I've ever wanted in this way, that I think about at the most inopportune moments. You distract me even when you aren't here and you make me feel more alive than any case ever has. You are the only one I've ever wanted, and now that I have had you, I do not think I could survive without your presence." His deep, rumbling baritone muttered out, flooded with raw emotion. Ariel broke a little then, as the man who was normal so distant laid himself bare, and her hands slide to grasp his face even more firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Take me, for my heart was yours long ago, my genius." She whispered, closing the gap between their lips until they were just a hairs breadth away. Sherlock sealed the space, claiming her lips for his own. There was something different about this kiss, something oddly exciting.

Sherlock felt alive and bare, a sort of metallic ring though his body. Like touching cold steel, it was electrifying and strangely grounding, comforting and foreign. He was trying to simultaneously catalogue and analyze the data he was experiencing and continue the rather heated kisses with Ariel. It was only seconds later Ariel broke the kiss with a giggle, her arms wrapped around her detective.

"Sherlock, please. Stop thinking and just be with me." She implored, her eyes like big black saucers rimmed in cobalt blue. Sherlock didn't respond, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her again. As is the natural order of things, the kiss grew into something more, something passionate and lustful, a silent demand for more. Ariel gasped into Sherlock's mouth as the he worried her lip gently with his teeth.

When he released it, she pulled back just enough to whimper out,

"Sherlock, please." Something about her tone clicked in the primal parts of the detective's mind. He drew back, looking his panting, flushed lover in the face.

"To the bedroom?" He asked, his voice like dripping honey. Ariel actually moaned at the sound of it.

"Yes. Please, yes." She begged. Sherlock gave a devilish grin before pecking her lips and grabbing her hand, leading her in a sprint to his bedroom. She threw herself on the bed as Sherlock closed and locked the door behind them. There was something about the sound of the lock that made a thought occur in Ariel's brain. _This is finally it._ She thought. _The end of an era, and the start of something wonderful._

Sherlock's eyes flashed back to her body, laying prone on the bed. A nearly predator look overcame his eyes as he stalked over to her. Her hands reached up to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, but he stopped her.

"No." Was his simple answer. She went to drop her hands, but he maintained a firm hold. As Ariel watched, he slowly brought one up to his lips and kissed it, from the palm to the tips of each finger, before doing the same to the other hand. Ariel shivered at the sheer intimacy of it, the tenderness of the act.

Sherlock had shifted to be kneeled over her, straddling her hips as she smiled up at him. The detective dipped his head down and nipped softly at her collarbone. Ariel gasped, her hyper sensitive skin causing the gentle touch to send electric bolts through her body. Her hands were buried in the chocolate curls, keeping his lips pressed against her delicate flesh.

"Sherlock." She moaned, high and breathy. The detective lifted his head to look at her with black eyes, which made her moan all over again. Her hands, now released from their bonds of the detectives grasp, began to lift the edges of her jumper as she did her best to wriggle out of it. Sherlock stopped kissing to look at her curiously.

"Hot. To many clothes." She giggled out, slipping the warm jumper she had been wearing off along with her T-shirt. Sherlock quite openly stared at her chest, an almost shocked look on his face. Ariel giggled again, reaching up to stroke his cheekbone and directing his attention to her face.

"Like what you see?" She asked, a purr to her voice as she stroked his cheek. Sherlock looked lost for a moment before he found his voice.

"I generally do not see the appeal to certain physical aspects others deem beautiful. However, I can say that I most definitely appreciate the proportions of your body." Sherlock replied, his voice somewhere between his normal scientific tones and an almost flustered man. Ariel gave a slightly sad, but loving smile and sighed.

"That's as close to 'you're beautiful' as I'm going to get, huh?" She teased, not really expecting the comment to even register to Sherlock. But he paused, looking down at her as if trying to solve a puzzle. It was several long, rather tense, moments later that he dropped his head down to kiss her lips before he whispered sweetly,

"Love, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Ariel felt herself melt. How many times had she dreamed of him saying that? How many times had she looked at him and thought 'if only you felt the same'? And yet, here he was, saying everything she had only been able to imagine for so long. The prickle of tears brought her out of her thoughts as Sherlock gazed down at her, worried and confused. Ariel smiled through her wet eyes and tried to allay his fears.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Sherlock." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she let out a light sob. Sherlock, startled and more than a bit confused by the change in emotions, did the only thing he could think of - he held her tightly and gently kissed her neck and shoulder, letting her feel him. Ariel pulled back several moments later and smiled up at him with teary eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood, it's just that..." She tried to explain, but Sherlock silenced her with a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her.

"You didn't spoil it." He replied. He looked almost confused at Ariel's apology. Ariel giggled softly, brushing a wayward curl out of his eyes.

"If you say so." She replied gently, "Love."

Sherlock gave a deep chuckle, one of pure joy, before kissing her again. Ariel let herself be swept away by him, let him dictate the pace and intensity of their joining. She didn't want to rush him, or make him feel uncomfortable, because then she ran the risk of losing him all together. So, she settled for his pace, whatever he felt comfortable with, and occasionally gave him the go ahead to do more.

It wasn't long before Sherlock was reaching around her, undoing the clip of her bra and tossing the unwanted garment away. Ariel also set to work undoing Sherlock's shirt buttons, which were not only small, but extremely plentiful and annoying. She wanted nothing more than to rip his shirt off, but he would probably stop if she did. Instead, she settled for undoing them as quickly as possible, all the while letting out frustrated little huffs. Sherlock chuckled at her annoyance, but sat back on his heels to give her better access.

Ariel finished the buttons and Sherlock shrugged the garment off, tossing it across the room to join Ariel's own clothing. Both now top less, they stared at each other, Sherlock looking almost at a loss for what to do next. Ariel fixed the problem by sitting up, her fingers delicately brushing Sherlock's alabaster sides. When she was sat in front of him, she lean up and kissed along his collar bone, alternating between licking, sucking, and gently nibbling. He let out a sound that had Ariel more turned on then she ever had been in her life.

His moan was like melted chocolate - deep and rich, smooth and delicious, and pure sex. If ecstasy was a sound, it would be Sherlock's baritone moans of pleasure. Ariel's eyes had rolled up into her head and, unaware she'd actually stopped kissing him, was a little startled when Sherlock's hand buried itself in her hair and pressed her head against him, a silent plea for more. Of course, once she realized what he wanted, she happily obliged. She didn't know what she could possibly want more than to be able to hear that moan again. And she did. Over and over and over again, until she could feel the heavy weight of his hard cock on her stomach. Ariel mewled, leaning closer, trapping him between their bodies and ground against him. Sherlock cried out, almost sounding pained, and pushed Ariel back just slightly. She looked worriedly at him as he panted, a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Just... just a second." Sherlock stuttered out.

"I'm sorry, we should probably stop..." Ariel begin, pulling away a bit more. Sherlock's grip on her shoulder tightened, keeping her near.

"No. It's simply that you stimulated me in a way I wasn't prepared to deal with." The detective panted out. Ariel looked at him wide eyed as realization dawned on her. And this new revelation brought with it a flood of questions.

"Are you... Have you ever...?" She stuttered, trying to find the right words. Sherlock looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"Am I a virgin? No. And I know you aren't either." He stated plainly, making Ariel blush fiercely.

"How did you know?" She asked. He smiled gently.

"The condoms in your purse. It's statistically likely that if a woman carries condoms, she's experienced, at least to some degree." Sherlock kissed her lips, drawing her back to the moment. Humming contently into his mouth, Ariel pulled away long enough to say, "God, I love your massive brain."

Sherlock chuckled but dove on her pressing her down on the bed as he knelt over her. Ariel was content just to lay here kissing, but obviously Sherlock was not. His hands began to wander over her curvy, plump flesh. He couldn't believe how soft she was. He cupped her breasts, gently swiping a thumb over each nipple. Ariel whimpered into Sherlock's mouth, hands buried once again in dark chocolate curls. Slowly, almost painfully slow, Sherlock worked his hands down to her jeans. Ariel bucked encouragingly under his hand, silently giving permission.

Deftly, Sherlock's long, elegant fingers popped the button and gently tugged down the zip. Ariel shimmed, trying to help get the garment completely off as Sherlock slowly striped it from her, his lips never leaving hers. She heard her jeans hit the floor, but she didn't register it. She was already undoing the button and zip of Sherlock's own trousers. Seconds later, Sherlock parted the kiss, standing at the end of the bed to get rid of them. Ariel's eyes dragged over him, doing her best to memorize every muscle twitching beneath his alabaster skin.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, her face level with the crotch of the last remaining garment. Looking up at him through her lashes, Ariel silently asked if she could remove the final barrier. Sherlock's slow nod was all she needed, before her long, soft fingers reached out, barely touching the top of the pants. She teased him for a second, before carefully and gently working them off, her eyes following the fabric as it fell down his long legs.

When they hit the floor, pooling around his ankles, she allowed herself to look up at the prize. Before her, long and hard and desperate, Sherlock stood, penis erect and already leaking. If Ariel wasn't wet before, she definitely was now. Her eyes blew impossibly wide as she inspected him.

"Wow." She breathed out, barely a whisper, but her genius boyfriend heard her.

"It's not that impressive. It's within the normal measurements." Sherlock stated, looking more than a little uncomfortable. Ariel giggled, if for nothing more than to lighten the mood. Sitting back on her heels, she began toying with the waistband of her panties as she said,

"Sherlock, I don't care how big you are. I love you and your massive brain. But I'll be damned if you don't think I love every part of you. Thoroughly." A suggestive wink and that was it.

In a flash, Ariel's panties were gone, and now here they were, in Sherlock's room, completely naked. Sherlock gawked openly at her. He had seen naked women before, Irene Adler being the most prominent and recent example, not to mention the countless naked women he'd found on John's laptop when he was bored. But nothing was quite the same as this. Nothing before had this much of an emotional pull on him. Before him lay the most beautiful human being he had ever known, more complex than any puzzle and a ray of sunlight in his sometimes dark world. She loved him, and he couldn't help but think of how much he loved her. This wasn't about satisfying a biological desire, an ingrained need to mate and be mated. This was about showing her he loved her, in every way possible. He found he didn't care what he got out of it, as long as she was happy. The thought of how selfless this seemingly simple, biological act designed to preserve the human race had made him cause a smile to split the detectives face.

"Are you going to join me?" Ariel asked seductively, lewdly spreading out on the bed. Sherlock chuckled and all but pounced on her, capturing her lips in another fierce kiss. This one lasted only seconds before Sherlock nuzzled at her neck, just breathing her in for a moment. Ariel's soft voice broke the quiet.

"I'm the first person you've ever really wanted to do this with, aren't I?" She asked gently, though it was more of a statement than a question. Sherlock drew a particularly deep breath, inhaling the smell of her. He found it calmed him.

"Yes." He answered softly. "The only person I've loved enough to give them this gift." A moment of silence passed and Sherlock began to fear he'd said the wrong thing. Until Ariel kissed the top of his head as best she could and whispered in his ear,

"And what an amazing gift it is." Sherlock couldn't resist the urge anymore. He had to move things along or this night would never get into full gear. He attacked her lips again, hands wandering her body again as she bucked slightly against him. A high pitch whimper told Sherlock he'd found a particularly sensitive, and responsive, spot.

Sherlock smirked against Ariel's lips and did it again, brushing long fingers over the sensitive spot. This time she moaned loudly against his lips, pressing encouragingly into him. His hands travelled, one then the other, down to caress her hips. Ariel's hands moved too, one hand lightly tugging on the messy curls of Sherlock's nape, the other toying with a firm, pink nipple. The detective seemed to be enjoying the attention, his own hips rocking gently.

He was perched so that his erection got no friction from her body, simply hovering above her stomach as he rocked in time with her. Ariel couldn't stand this, she need the contact, to know this was for her, only for her, that Sherlock Holmes was hard and wanting, wanting _her_. Her hands travelled slowly down his back, caressing and scratching, getting a feel of that glorious pale skin. Their mouths separated for the first time in what felt deliciously like forever, and yet, not nearly long enough. Panting, they stared at each other, eyes black with desire.

"How do you want this, Sherlock?" Ariel managed between pants, eyes hooded. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Is this not good enough?" He asked. This took Ariel by surprise. Hadn't he said he wasn't a virgin? Surely this wasn't unknown territory, was it? So why was he stalling? Was he teasing her? Ariel had to find out.

"Sherlock. What's wrong?" Ariel asked gently, a hand coming up to cup his face. He nuzzled it for a moment, but didn't answer.

"Sherlock," Ariel started again softly, guiding his eyes to look at her, "you can tell me. I promise you, it's ok." Sherlock's eyes closed, his head turning away slightly before he sighed. Ariel patiently waited for his answer as he nuzzled her hand again.

"The last time I did this..." He started, looking anywhere but Ariel. Another breath, and he started again.

"The last time I had sex with someone was in uni." He finally managed. But Ariel heard more than just the words. She heard the ones that Sherlock couldn't say as well.

"She used you, didn't she?" Ariel asked gently, stroking Sherlock's face. Sherlock's nod was almost imperceptible, but she saw it.

"And you're afraid that, even though you know I love you, that I'll use you too?" She asked. Sherlock looked at her, eyes almost aflame with what appeared to be shock.

"No! How could you think I would think that?" He nearly yelped. Ariel smiled softly and answered,

"Because, I know how hard it is to get over being used." Sherlock looked down at her, eyes blinking as he tried to comprehend all of her meaning.

"Sherlock," Ariel started again, "if you don't want to have sex right now, tell me. I will more than happily put on some pjs and hand you your pants and we can cuddle. Or I can leave, which ever you want. I never want you to feel like I'm pressuring you, and if you need out, I will let you, because I value your love more than anything else." Ariel watched as Sherlock's brain processed her words, the meaning of them, and their implications. She watched as Sherlock's eyes went from a blank stare of thought to the wondering look of a man who had just discovered something unexpected and wonderful.

"You really mean that? You would give all this up, now that we are so close to actually having sex, just to keep me happy?" Sherlock asked, the smallest hint of wonderment in his voice. Ariel's beaming smile answered before she ever could.

"Yes, of course. Sherlock, you are my world. I know it sounds stupidly sentimental, but you are. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and to loose you over something as unimportant as sex? I couldn't bear it." She answered, the honesty of her words shinning in her expressions. Sherlock seemed to weigh his options, and Ariel waited patiently as he did so. A small turning at the corner of his lips told her he'd decided.

"Let me assure you that, while your comment is sentimental, it is in know way stupid. I...I dislike saying such emotional responses, but I feel very much the same." Sherlock stated. They locked eyes again, and the passion of the night reignited once more. Her hands smoothing down his shoulders, a gentle purr low in her throat.

"So, what's your decision? Are you going to take me and make me yours? Or are we going to wait?" Ariel asked, her eyes darting across the planes of pale flesh above her. In all honestly, she really wanted this. She needed this. But she had told Sherlock the truth - that she was willing to wait if that's what he wanted. Sherlock's calculating gaze burned into her, and Ariel fought to keep from squirming. Oh god how she wanted him in her, now. She was more than ready for him, but she wanted this to be more than the mindless rutting of animals for pleasure. She wanted Sherlock to want this. In short, she didn't want to have sex, she wanted to make love.

Sherlock's answer, when it came, was nothing short of perfect.

"I want you. All of you. In every way that I can." He said in a low, ruff voice, nipping gently at her ear and neck. Ariel felt her body quiver and then melt at his touch, at his rich voice saying powerful words.

"Sherlock, can we stop talking and consummate our relationship, here and now?" She pleaded, her voice nearly begging. "Please? Take me. Make me yours in every way." Sherlock nuzzled her face as he replied.

"Of course, love. What do you want?" He purred as his fingers tugged at her nipples. Ariel knew right then and there that he would be the death of her.

"I want you in me. So, so bad." She groaned out, eyes lidded as she enjoyed the attention his fingers were delivering. It was Sherlock's turn to groan, but he kept his wicked mind sharp and focused.

"How do you want it?" He asked, tongue now dancing along her collarbone, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin.

"Any way, Sherlock, just give it to me!" She cried. Ariel was far from completely gone, but she had noticed the rather wonderful effect it had on her lover. Every time she moaned or cried like she had lost her mind to pleasure, Sherlock's cock grew a little bit harder. And seeing as how it's full strength had waned a bit during their discussion, Ariel now turned every trick in the book on him to get him back to wanting, desperate, and rock hard. Which seemed to be going nicely. She snaked her hand down between them until she reached her prize. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around his hard length, careful not to apply to much pressure. Sherlock drew in a deep breath, and Ariel paused.

"Alright?" She asked gently, studying his face. Sherlock nodded and then breathed out.

"Yes, it's just... not something I'm used to." He said, focusing very hard on not moving. Ariel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Kiss me, Sherlock." She purred, tilting her head to make more room for him to completely ravage her mouth. Sherlock took the opportunity and kissed her fiercely.

Slowly, she began to pump his erection in her fist, making him gasp into her open mouth. Long moments passed where all they could hear was the sounds of their passionate kiss and the faint sounds of the occasional car going down Baker Street. Ariel felt Sherlock twitch under her ministrations, so she broke from him and glanced down to check her progress. She watched, entranced, as a bead of precome rolled off his tip and splashed onto her stomach in what felt like slow motion. She threw her head back and moaned, awash with the pleasure and intimacy of the moment.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" Sherlock's purely sex voice asked from above her.

"Love, I've been ready for you since we started." Ariel confessed, eyes hooded as she stared up at the man whom she loved above all else. Sherlock's lips met hers briefly, in a small, tender kiss, before he sat back on his heels and rolled on a condom. Somewhere in the back of Ariel's mind, she knew she should help, but damn, he was just too beautiful not to look at.

Sherlock finished quickly before kneeling between Ariel's spread, eager legs. Hooking one of her legs around Sherlock's waist, she helped him position himself just right, his blunt head brushing her entrance. Eyes met and sparks flew - this was it. The moment that they had been building up to ever since the night they first kissed. Ariel gave a small nod, a silent 'yes' that gave Sherlock permission to slip inside her.

The slow slide as Ariel felt herself being stretched open in the most delicious of ways, the tight heat that enveloped more and more of Sherlock's prick. It was incredible. When Sherlock's hips met Ariel's, both of them groaned in delight. They couldn't believe they had one another in this way, so intimate, so tender, so perfect.

"Sherlock..." Ariel panted, eyes huge and imploring. This was ecstasy. She never wanted to loose this feeling, ever. Sherlock's own wide eyes stared back at her. He didn't need to say anything, he read all he needed to know on her face. Sherlock pulled out a bit, and then slid back in, testing the boundaries and sensitivity of his partner. Ariel's full body shudder gave him all the data he needed. He did it again, slowly, carefully, making sure she was enjoy this every bit as much as he was. And again. And again. And again, until Ariel was writhing beneath him.

"Oh god, Sherlock." She moaned, already loosing the battle to stay alert, to stay with him. Her fingers danced over his skin, teasing in all the right ways. Sherlock bent down and locked their lips together as he continued his lazy slide in and out of her wet entrance. It was torturously slow at first, the slow rhythm of in and out like a steady drum beat. Ariel was moaning, straining under Sherlock as he swallowed the noises she made. This was bliss, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Slowly he sped his thrusts up, and they were forced to break the kiss, air now becoming scarce in their shared space. Sherlock's hips snapped against Ariel's, the sound of skin against skin a soft slap in the room. He shifted a bit to easy his aching muscles, but it shifted the angle of himself inside her. Ariel's eyes nearly popped out of her head, her lips gasping for breath that wouldn't stay in her chest.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock, yes!" She moaned. A wide grin broke across Sherlock's face.

"Is that the spot, love? Does that make you feel good?" He growled into her ear. Ariel bucked her hips, reminding Sherlock to keep moving as she nodded furiously.

"Oh, god, yes!" She moaned again. Sherlock's grin grew wider as he thrust harder into her, faster, making her scream. He was enjoying this, watching her fall apart at his hands, begging him for more. And her words were affecting him in turn.

"Oh god, Sherlock! Yes! Yes! Ahhh! Oh fuck, yes! Right there, love, right there! Yes!" She yelled, abandoning any reserve she had, abandoning the meagre remnants of control she had left. She let Sherlock see her at her rawest of moments, her most vulnerable. Sherlock sped up. He was so close, chasing his high. This was better than any drug he'd had. He got the high with them, sure, but now he had the chance to share the high, to experience the rush with his love, and there would be no nasty side effects. It was perfect. It was bliss. It was ecstasy.

"Love. Ugh... Love, I'm not going to... ah, yes! ... to last much longer... Ooooh god..." Ariel cried out, feeling her body ascending the final hill to bliss. Sherlock nodded.

"Together, my love?" He asked shakily. Ariel smiled, despite the immense pleasure building within her. She nodded, gently.

"Together." She agreed.

And with that small word, Sherlock threw the rest of his self restraint out the window. He thrust into her with abandon, knowing he was vulnerable, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was showing the one girl he cared about in the world to what extent he was willing to go for her. How far he was willing to let go of his treasured restraint, aloofness, self control, intelligence and even pride to be hers. To have her. He knew he wasn't the most romantic man, he could even be considered uneducated in the ways of love, but this moment, he knew Ariel knew what he was doing. He knew she could feel him giving in, if only this once, to be here with her.

Sherlock looked down at the girl beneath him, her hair wild and her eyes like black saucers. And at that moment, their eyes locked, and she smiled at him. That same smile from the night of their first kiss, the one that sent Sherlock's heart fluttering. He stuttered, if only for a millisecond, in his thrust but it brushed in all the right places for Ariel and she climaxed, his name a prayer from her sweet lips. Before Sherlock could think, he was following her silently, tumbling over the edge into pure ecstasy, and all because of the woman in his arms. He collapsed on top of her a moment later, the strength of his arms fleeing him.

It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours later, they couldn't be sure, but eventually, the blissful high drained away, leaving within the lovers a warm afterglow. Ariel scooted out from under Sherlock's heavy body, keeping his arms over her. They were a tangled mess, to be sure, but at least now she could breath.

"Thank you." She whispered as she carded her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. The previously exhausted head perked up, and turned to face her.

"For what?" He asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Or rather, as much confusion as he could manage in his blissed out state. She chuckle lightly, toying with a curl.

"For letting me in. For doing something that obviously took more of yourself than you realized." She replied before she leaned in closer and whispered, "For loving me." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"I do love you. More than you know." He said, his voice low and gravelly. Ariel chuckled.

"And I. Love. You." She punctuated each word with a kiss to Sherlock's cheeks and then his nose. They reorganized themselves on the bed, cuddling together under the sheets after Sherlock rid himself of the used condom. Ariel kissed his lips one final time.

"Goodnight, my genius." She whispered, settling into his arms to sleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Sherlock whispered back, wrapping his arms firmly around her. It wasn't long until both of them drifted off into a peaceful, happy sleep.

**Well? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Was this to much? Please leave a reviee telling me what you think as it will probably make me feel better about what I've just done. Okay, bye. **


End file.
